


Dia X

by hanabia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And finally say it loudly, Chanyeol loves Baekhyun, Friends to Lovers, M/M, lockdown - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia
Summary: Baekhyun imaginou diversas formas de passar seu aniversário. E, com certeza, estar confinado devido uma pandemia não estava entre as possibilidades que considerou. Ainda mais atendendo uma ligação de um Chanyeol bêbado, com a voz embargada, confessando que lhe amava desde o ensino médio.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Dia X

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, estão todos bem? Espero que sim.  
> Bem, há um tempo venho querendo passar a publicar minhas coisinhas nessa plataforma. Então, quando criei coragem, resolvi começar pela minha bebezinha, Dia X, que foi a primeira coisa que eu escrevi depois de um longo hiatus. Com essa oneshot participei de um desafio de escrita do Chanbaek Wishes. Espero que vocês gostem, porque foi algo que eu amei escrever. 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Baekhyun era um cara que gostava de fazer planos. Na verdade, gostar talvez não fosse o verbo correto para descrever sua necessidade de organizar todas as horas de todos os dias. Ele _precisava_ disso, só funcionava assim. Por isso, havia pensado, com bastante antecedência, em cerca de dez formas para passar seu aniversário. Mas, bem, todas as possibilidades se tornaram inválidas devido ao atual arqui-inimigo mundial, COVID-19, popularmente conhecido com coronavírus. 

Foi tudo muito rápido. Em questão de dias, o assunto tomou conta de todos os meios de comunicação, alertando todos dos perigos e das devidas precauções. E a gravidade da situação o colocou onde estava agora: em isolamento total, no seu pequeno apartamento em Busan, acompanhando as notícias recentes sem saber ao certo o que esperar para um futuro próximo, enquanto tentava se acostumar com a nova rotina.

A editora em que trabalhava dispensou todos os funcionários de quaisquer compromissos presenciais, por isso ele realizava as atividades remotamente. Ainda nos primeiros dias, pôde perceber que o _home office_ tinha algumas vantagens. Podia trabalhar de pijamas, mesmo que, às vezes, precisasse se arrumar para uma videoconferência. Também podia fazer seu próprio horário, sem se preocupar ao trocar o dia pela noite. Mas, definitivamente, todos os pontos prós eram gotículas à frente do mar de contras. 

Baekhyun era introvertido, exceto quando com seus amigos próximos. Em situações sociais comuns, tais como filas de banco, shoppings e até no cinema, quando não tinha algum conhecido por perto, não ficava confortável. E estar sozinho o fez perceber que era capaz de sentir falta até disso; queria que tudo ficasse bem logo, para que pudesse pegar um ônibus lotado antes das sete da manhã. Andar nas ruas de fones de ouvido, ainda que sonolento e emburrado, parecia bem melhor do que passar outro dia em casa. Queria de volta as reuniões estressantes no trabalho e todos seus afazeres. 

Porém, havia uma infinidade de outras coisas que importavam, e não era tempo de reclamar de barriga cheia. Deveria reconhecer o privilégio de poder manter-se financeiramente durante aquele período, por estar saudável e seguro. Deveria ajudar quem não tinha as mesmas condições, cooperando doando, compartilhando uma publicação ou fazendo o que quer que estivesse ao seu alcance… Ser útil como pudesse; para si e para o mundo. 

E, quando sua mente enchia-se, ao ponto de quase ser consumido pela falta de perspectiva, existia somente uma pessoa capaz de lhe fazer voltar aos eixos. 

**X**

“Nossa playlist de hoje,” era o que dizia a primeira mensagem na aba de notificações, que, claro, fora enviada por Chanyeol. Aquele se tornou o novo hábito dos dois. Todos os dias, o Park, tomado pela ociosidade, pesquisava artistas que condiziam com o gosto musical que compartilhavam, e então enviava os álbuns para Baekhyun. Eles se ligavam à noite para falar o que acharam das músicas. Era uma forma dos melhores amigos manterem o assunto e uma boa desculpa para esconder a simples saudade que sentiam um do outro — que quase nunca deixavam transparecer.

O Byun riu fraco. Seu corpo e sua mente ainda estavam iniciando. Espreguiçou-se na cama e observou as nuvens de chuva, aparentes através da janela de vidro ali ao lado. Riu outra vez, debochando de si mesmo. Não gostava de dias nublados, ainda mais quando se tratava daquele dia em questão. Era seis de maio, e ele só soube a data exata porque não era qualquer uma. Segundo o visor do seu celular, o dia X de quarentena — isso porque parou de contar na terceira semana — havia começado há exatas nove horas e trinta minutos, denunciando como perdera o hábito de acordar cedo e se exercitar. 

Nove horas e trinta minutos que tinha completado vinte e cinco anos.

Com isso em mente, levantou-se rápido, parando quando pôde encarar seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Ter vinte e cinco anos, agora, não parecia grande coisa. Não como ansiava aos seus dezenove. Era um homem comum, de beleza notável, com um trabalho comum e problemas comuns. Mais do mesmo. E, ao contrário do que simpatizou durante a maior parte da sua vida, estava feliz assim. 

**Loey** : Acorda logo, caralho. 

A nova mensagem despertou Baekhyun das divagações. Todas as manhãs ganhava saudações repletas de carinho, tais como essa.

Esboçou um sorriso discreto e respondeu. 

**Bacon** : Bom dia para você também.

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, esperando o que seu melhor amigo digitaria a seguir. Quando saiu do banheiro, o celular vibrou em sua mão. 

**Loey:** Feliz cinco anos para os trinta.

Era óbvio que seus parabéns seriam dessa forma. O Park fazia a mesma piada desde que Baek completara vinte e dois; vangloriava-se por ser um ano mais novo. Mais tarde, talvez recebesse também uma postagem no Instagram com alguma legenda engraçada. Como se conheciam desde o ensino médio, já não se davam mais o trabalho de elaborar imensos textos emotivos de feliz aniversário. 

**Loey** : Seu presente será um bom creme anti-rugas. 

**Bacon** : Não tem outra pessoa pra encher o saco?

**Loey** : Você é minha pessoa preferida.

Baekhyun sorriu abobado. Tão sincero e inocente que, quando enxergou o próprio olhar pela tela de vidro meio trincada do aparelho, assustou-se. Quase nunca era contagiado por coisas simples, mas o calorzinho que sentiu não mentia. Gostava de como Chanyeol era desinibido ao dizer o que pensava. 

**Bacon** : * _emoji revirando os olhos_ *

**Loey** : Planos para hoje?

Baekhyun explicou que precisava ir ao supermercado e trabalhar, porque o prazo do seu atual projeto estava próximo do fim. Então, o outro desejou-lhe coragem e disse que o perturbaria mais tarde. Sem falta.

Voltou para casa com muito mais sacolas do que conseguia segurar, e as largou no chão na primeira oportunidade. Tomando as devidas precauções, tirou o sobretudo, o suéter e a calça assim que fechou a porta, separando-os junto aos seus sapatos. Entrou, já somente de cueca box e camiseta, lavou as mãos e tirou a máscara de pano, que iria para a máquina de lavar com as demais roupas. Foi tomar um bom banho e, depois, gastou longos minutos higienizando todas as embalagens dos alimentos.

Um ato simples como ir ao mercado e abastecer a despensa tinha se subdividido em um conjunto de ações, necessárias para minimizar ao máximo o risco de contaminação. E Baekhyun tentava seguir as indicações à risca. Era cansativo? Sim. Necessário? Demais. 

Como pulou o café da manhã, mania feia de quando acordava relativamente tarde, preparou algo rápido para o almoço. Iria deixar todas as guloseimas para a noite, para o seu jantar de aniversário. Comeu enquanto assistia, sentado no chão da sala, e martirizou-se quando precisou pausar o primeiro filme da franquia John Wick para começar a trabalhar. Essa era uma de suas produções preferidas, ao ponto de saber as falas na ponta da língua (uma das razões pelas quais seu vocabulário em inglês era vasto). Reprisava dezenas de vezes e não enjoava.

Baekhyun era do time das pessoas que preferiam rever ou ler algo que já sabem ser bom, do que experimentar algo novo e correr o risco de se decepcionar. 

Outra mania feia. 

Anoiteceu. O editor quase não acreditou que o tempo passou tão rápido. Aqueles em dias em casa pareciam durar menos. Ainda assim, as horas lhe foram suficientes para que adiantasse boa parte da revisão a qual estava designado. Corrigia um livro de romance criminal — e seu completo interesse pelo tema talvez fosse o responsável por acelerar a tarde.

Fechou a tela do notebook, contente por ter sido produtivo. Esticou-se para levantar e ouviu as costas estalarem. Fato: o _home office_ também não fazia bem à sua coluna idosa. Não tinha uma cadeira confortável como na sede da empresa, nem pausas para se alongar. Logo, era inevitável ceder à vontade infame de se jogar de qualquer jeito em qualquer canto do apartamento. 

Resolveu dar atenção ao celular, antes jogado entre as almofadas do sofá no modo silencioso. E, enquanto pegava um cerveja na geladeira, checou todas as notificações. Como perdeu sete ligações de sua mãe, ela foi a primeira pessoa a quem deu atenção. Minutos depois, após as perguntas de sempre e um emotivo parabéns, encerrou a chamada, prometendo que ligaria no dia seguinte. Depois, dedicou-se a ler e responder as mensagens de seus amigos.

**Nariz** : Parabéns, bocão. Qual skin do PUBG você vai querer de presente?

Sehun era seu parceiro de jogos, desde os tempos em que eram colegas de quarto na faculdade e gastavam todo o tempo livre na frente do computador. Quando ambos se graduaram e arranjaram empregos, mal conversavam ou jogavam. Agora, com a rotina mais frouxa por motivos de força maior, haviam retomado o costume. 

**Bacon** : A mais cara que você puder comprar. Obrigado, _sugar daddy_.

Enviou a resposta rindo das próprias palavras. E, à medida que continuou lendo, seu sorriso foi aumentando. O carinho e fofura de seu vizinho, que agora servia ao exército, pegou-lhe desprevenido. 

**Kyungsoo hyung** : Como não estou aí para cozinhar para você, pedi que entregassem algo que gostará de comer. Deve chegar daqui uns vinte minutos, ok? Feliz aniversário. Mastigue direito!

Sentia saudades da comida saborosa que Kyungsoo preparava, mais ainda das conversas que tinham. Geralmente, ficava escorado no balcão da cozinha, enquanto Do agia como se estivesse em seu próprio espaço e preparava um jantar digno de um restaurante cinco estrelas. 

**Bacon** : Você não existe, sabia? Vou comer bem! Se cuide, hyung. Estarei esperando sua folga ansioso.

Haviam dezenas de outras mensagens, algumas de pessoas realmente próximas, como Jongin, que postou foto dos dois, outras de pessoas que estavam somente tentando manter a educação. Baekhyun ficou feliz com todas, ao ponto de perceber que seu dia especial continuava de pé. Terminou a primeira cerveja e pegou mais uma. Graças a Kyungsoo, não precisaria mais fazer o jantar, o que lhe deixou no tédio. Então, ligou para Chanyeol por chamada de vídeo. 

— Já ouviu? — perguntou o Park assim que atendeu, com um humor não muito bom. Ele tinha os cabelos presos pelo boné. Os fios estavam crescendo rapidamente e ele cogitava deixá-los crescer mais e mais. 

— Ainda não — negou o Byun, colocando a própria câmera em tela cheia para poder se ajeitar. — Eu ia preparar o bife que comprei, mas Do disse que pediu comida para mim. 

— Sério? Que legal — disse, desanimado. Yeol não tinha as feições divertidas de sempre no rosto, parecia pensativo. Baek deu um novo gole na bebida e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele continuou: — É uma boa ideia, eu deveria tomar algo. 

— Tome cuidado, você perde a linha depois de duas taças de vinho, manteiga derretida — brincou. Quantas melosidades já tinham trocado quando sob efeito do álcool? Incontáveis. Seus amigos costumavam declarar que, quando os dois começaram a dar selinhos, era hora da festa acabar.

Mas Chanyeol não expressou nenhuma reação.

— O que você tem?

— Não é nada. Vou te mandar outro link pro álbum de hoje, acabei de achar uma playlist de vídeos com as traduções das letras. Me liga quando ouvir tudo, ok? 

— Tá certo — afirmou, formando involuntariamente um biquinho, desentendido. — Espero que não tenha mandado nada triste logo no meu aniversário. 

O Park ainda pediu:

— Escuta primeiro _A Little While._ — E encerrou a chamada. 

Havia alguma coisa errada. 

Era sempre Baekhyun quem desligava. 

O Byun abriu o link curioso. Deveria ter algo escondido nas letras, algo que Chanyeol gostaria de discutir. Outras vezes, os artistas lhes levaram a discutir sobre esperança e sobre a falta dela; sobre sociedade e modernidade; sobre as épocas da vida e nostalgia. Sobre muitos temas, diversas interpretações. E Baekhyun não conseguia evitar. Todas as vezes escutava os álbuns como se seu melhor amigo fosse quem tivesse exprimido tais opiniões. Até porque não acreditava que Chanyeol escolhia os artistas ao acaso. Em sua mente, o outro sempre enviava algo que lhe representava. 

Por isso, sentiu uma pitada de medo. O que Chanyeol estaria pensando dessa vez?

O nome da banda era _Yellow Days_ , e o Byun pôde jurar já ter visto a capa do álbum _Harmless Melodies_ em algum lugar. O link anexado lhe direcionou para um vídeo com a letra da música em questão. Hesitou um pouco em ouvir as músicas em fora de ordem, porque acreditava que cada álbum tinha um começo, um meio e um fim, contanto uma história concisa. Mas seguiu os desejos do Park. 

_“— Como você define o amor?_

_— Amor? É como quando você vê a névoa de manhã, quando você acorda antes do sol nascer. É como um breve instante que depois desaparece.”_

Um diálogo abafado no começo capturou sua atenção, e pôde sentir seu coração bater diferente. Era como se sentia quando era pego de surpresa por algo que julgava ser capaz de mudar a forma como enxergava o mundo e todas as coisas ao redor, ainda que minimamente. A letra da música identificava a autor da fala como Charles Bukowski. Claro que o Byun caçou algo a mais no Youtube, deparando-se com o vídeo da entrevista onde o poeta e romancista dissera tais palavras. E havia uma continuação:

_“— Sério?_

_— Absolutamente._

_— Desaparece?_

_— Apenas isso, o amor é uma névoa que queima com a primeira luz de realidade.”_

Ainda sem entender o porquê, Baekhyun pegou-se imerso nessa reflexão. A voz assertiva do cantor fazia os versos se tornarem mais melancólicos. A letra falava sobre alquém que estava claramente exausto de amar, alguém estava indo embora. Desaparecendo.

A música desarmou Baekhyun, que sequer tinha consciência de que tentava se proteger de ser pego por algo mais profundo. Por um sentimento capaz de consumí-lo. 

Depois dessa música, a playlist reproduziu a sequência, que consistia em quase um minuto de uma melodia calma e póstuma, onde o cantor repetia que “Estava tudo bem”. Soou como uma pausa necessária, um descanso para o novo Byun, que buscava assimilar todas as informações que recebera. O restante do álbum era sobre amor e criatividade, temas que se misturam até serem um só diante da genialidade do artista.

Baekhyun sabia pouco sobre _aquele_ tipo de amor, e sobre a vida com um amor, de forma geral. Não achava que fosse metade da laranja de ninguém, muito menos que uma criança alada voasse por aí flechando pessoas aleatoriamente, fazendo-as se apaixonarem. Pensar sobre isso o amedrontou, porque concluiu algo que dançava em seus pensamentos há muito tempo — e que reprimia como se fosse proibido. Não havia outra definição para o que sentia por Chanyeol, senão _aquele_ amor. O que fazia seus olhos brilharem diferente, que passava a sensação de ser infinito.

Então, Baekhyun amava alguém mesmo sem saber direito o que é amor? O que vem antes, o ovo ou a galinha? 

Não importava, ele ficou com medo.

Chanyeol era a única pessoa no mundo que o fazia parecer um personagem de livro bom. A única pessoa capaz de lhe tocar tão intimamente mesmo tão longe. Tocar seu coração. Todos seus trejeitos, quando no ponto de vista do Park, eram grandiosos. Isso era nítido e fazia Baekhyun pensar que, case Chanyeol dirigisse um filme, ele seria seu protagonista. E não qualquer um… Mas aqueles retratados de forma tão singular que até suas ações mais simples tornariam-se cheias de essência.

Estar com uma pessoa que lhe faz se sentir assim não é o desejo de todo mundo disposto a amar, afinal? 

Baekhyun não sabia. Naquela altura, ele não sabia de nada. Somente que a campainha estava tocando, anunciando a chegada do seu jantar. 

Uma hora se passou sem que o editor percebesse. Pensava em tudo. Dos momentos felizes que viveram juntos aos momentos responsáveis pelos dias que ficavam estranhos. Foram selares em madrugadas gélidas, pós-festas, noites que dormiram abraçados, declarações ao vento, dispersas pelo clássico “como amigo” que se seguia.

Por essas e outras, sabia, quase sem querer, que eram mais que amigos. E, também, que ambos tinham medo de dar o pontapé inicial. Bem, pelo menos até agora. Dependendo do que Chanyeol tinha para dizer, ele estaria um passo à frente.

A cerveja quente amargou em sua garganta e seu estômago se embolou quando recebeu uma nova mensagem.

**Loey** : Terminou?

Baekhyun engoliu seco, iniciando uma chamada de vídeo num surto de coragem.

— O que era seu jantar surpresa? — o maior perguntou. Bebericava uma taça de vinho e petiscava algo que Baek não identificou do que se tratava. Sua voz embargada denunciava que talvez a garrafa de vinho talvez já estivesse quase na metade. 

— Duas pizzas, uma de frango e uma havaiana — respondeu.

Chanyeol riu soprado.

— Ele te conhece muito bem.

— Não mais do que você — declarou, atraindo um olhar diferente do Park. 

— É, preciso concordar… — Chanyeol tocou um novo gole antes de prosseguir. — O que achou do álbum?

— Profundo, não é? — Baekhyun queria dizer muito mais, porém se resumiu. 

— É, _profundo_ é um bom adjetivo. 

— Por que escolheu ele, Yeollie? — questionou, cruzando os dedos. Estava apreensivo com a resposta. — E por que me pediu para ouvir _A Little While_ primeiro?

— Você é mais inteligente que isso. — Chanyeol quase o acusou. — Digo, você me entende, Baekhyun. Eu não quero mais fingir, sabe? Eu não consigo mais…

— Chanyeol… — Interrompeu-o.

— Me deixa falar, Baek. Só me deixa falar, ok? — pediu, e o outro assentiu. — Hoje o Facebook me enviou uma lembrança de sete anos atrás. — O Byun franziu o cenho ao ouvir. — Era uma foto nossa depois da aula de Educação Física, jogados na arquibancada, com os cabelos molhados de suor e sorrisos inocentes. Aquela foto que eu postei no seu aniversário de dezoito anos, com um texto enorme sobre como eu odiava todas as suas manias idiotas e sobre como eu queria ser seu melhor amigo para sempre.

— Eu sei que foto é essa... — murmurou o Byun, sentindo necessidade de deixar o Park ciente de que _também_ lembrava perfeitamente daquele momento. De todos os momentos. 

— Eu menti, Baekhyun… Quando eu vi essa foto hoje, percebi que venho mentindo para mim esse tempo todo. Para mim e para você. Eu nunca quis ser só seu amigo, e não sei como aguentei tanto tempo com isso guardado, mas… — Chanyeol engoliu seco e demorou um pouco para se recompor e confessar: — Eu lembro do exato momento em que me apaixonei por você. 

O coração do Byun palpitou. Piscou os olhos depressa, apertando as próprias mãos. Seus ouvidos estavam lhe enganando ou fora realmente isso que seu melhor amigo dissera?

Para encerrar suas dúvidas, Chanyeol continuou:

— Eu te amo desde o momento em que abro os olhos, não importa em que cama eu amanheça, a que horas ou como está o tempo lá fora. E te amo até fechá-los, enquanto guardo todos os nossos momentos na memória, como se fossem figurinhas de um álbum que nunca se completa. Eu nunca vou cansar de colecionar seus detalhes, Baekhyun. E, às vezes, eu te amo até nos sonhos... E acordo imerso em um mundo diferente; um mundo feito de você, para você e para nós.

Baekhyun derramou as primeiras lágrimas sem ao menos tê-las sentido se formarem em seus olhos. Estava quente, coberto do amor que o outro derramava sobre seus ombros, que carregaria não como pesar, mas como benção. 

— Olha, eu tenho certeza que Bukowski refletiu muito, e que ele está certo sobre algum de tipo de amor. Talvez sobre paixão. Mas não é a definição dele que rege o que eu sinto por você, Baekhyun. Não é passageiro, não se resume a um momento, não soa como falta de esperança. Eu te amo de outro jeito. De um jeito que só vai desaparecer se você quiser. 

O editor abriu a boca para gritar um “Não quero!”, mas as palavras não saíram. 

— Sabe, toda essa situação do mundo me deixou em um estado emotivo. — O Park até riu da própria fala. — Sem todas as distrações da rotina para preencher o tempo que eu gasto pensando no que nós dois poderíamos ser, eu criei coragem para desabafar. Eu só espero que isso não estrague seu dia especial… 

— Não estragou. — Foi tudo que Baekhyun conseguiu dizer.

Chanyeol sorriu bonito, e já chorava também. — Baekhyun, não sabemos como será o dia de amanhã. Mas hoje eu lamento todo o tempo que perdi guardando esse sentimento só para mim. Quero que saiba que é o seu abraço que eu quero quando tudo isso acabar. Feliz aniversário.

Aquele era era a resposta de suas questões. 

No dia X da quarentena, Baekhyun descobriu que X, a incógnita que regia seu significado de amor, equivalia a Park Chanyeol e todos os seus valores. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrever esse tipo de coisa me dá uma sensação tão boa...  
> Obrigada a quem leu até aqui, espero que tenham gostado.
> 
> Links referentes aos trechos da história, para quem se interessar:  
> A Little While (música): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OopD1mdbL8  
> Harmless Melodies (álbum do Yellow Days): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=OLAK5uy_n_4MVBy1W3m9lTNq_q5-LUxo4nLTiRblQ  
> Parte da entrevista de Charles Bukowski: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S35rT3TDutU
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
